


Hanahaki

by CassCWayne



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Batfamily & Justice League, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily Angst (DCU), Batlantern - Freeform, Bruce Wayne in Denial, Bruce Wayne in Love, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Mentioned Harleen Quinzel, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Possibly Unrequited Love, Protective Damian Wayne, Tags Are Hard, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, Wayne Manor, Worried Alfred Pennyworth, Worried Batfamily (DCU), Worried Justice League, he's just tired, jason todd was there too, leslie and alfred are bruce's parents, mentioned carol ferris, probably, they will end together, worried leslie thompkins
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassCWayne/pseuds/CassCWayne
Summary: Luego de un encuentro con Poison Ivy Batman contrae la enfermedad de Hanhaki, su familia y equipo serán capaces de conseguir una cura antes de que su tiempo se acabe?.originalmente publicado en el grupo de facebook Edén Slash DC
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Hanahaki

**Author's Note:**

> recuerdo haber tenido un colapso mental intentando que el hanahaki tuviera sentido sin tener que alargar mucho la historia ni presentar antecedentes de casos similares en el universo en que la historia se desarrolla, y después tener otro colapso intentando ser lo más vaga posible con la anatomía de las cosas intentando mantener el sentido nuevamente

**Wayne Manor.**

**24 de Diciembre, 22:30 EST**

Las risas inundaban el comedor principal de la mansión mientras el patriarca Wayne veía la felicidad en los rostros de su familia. Todo era perfecto… pero entonces todo ocurrió.

Su vista comenzó a nublarse, la amplia sonrisa en su rostro vaciló, en su boca el sabor a cobre comenzó a acumularse. Solo tomó un par de segundos para que toda la mesa volteara hacía él, justo a tiempo para que su respiración comenzara a ser visiblemente forzosa y todo se volviera negro a su alrededor

No quería que todo terminara así, era muy pronto, aún no había tomado valor para decírselo… simplemente muy pronto.

✽

**Wayne Manor**

**25 de Diciembre, 4:30 EST**

El Batclan, como solían llamar a su familia, estaba congregado alrededor del centro de mando de la Baticueva revisando archivos con la esperanza de encontrar la razón del estado actual de Batman. Todos estaban agotados tanto física como mentalmente, las cosas habían sucedido demasiado rápido y antes de notarlo todos rodeaban a Bruce mientras veían como la sangre salía a borbotones de su boca, luego de eso Leslie tomó la sabia decisión de actuar. A los pocos minutos el patriarca de la familia se encontraba con asistencia médica en el Med-Bay de la cueva, tuvieron que ponerle un respirador artificial para que el oxígeno entrara a sus pulmones. Se encontraban desesperados.

Los sucesos se repetían en las mentes de todos los presentes al tiempo que Barbara Gordon terminaba de entrar a los archivos más custodiados de la baticomputadora, no fue fácil pero con la ayuda de Tim lo logró. Entre los dos jóvenes comenzaron a revisar todos los archivos existentes, audios, videos, imágenes o informes, todo con tal de obtener alguna pista. Pasados algunos minutos de empezar su trabajo la respuesta estaba a la vista de todos en la pantalla principal. La carpeta estaba archivada con el nombre de “Hanahaki”.

Tras arduas horas de lectura y desencriptación de datos llegaron a la información definitiva del archivo. Según los informes, y las escenas grabadas por los lentes de la capucha de Batman, el murciélago había tenido una pelea con Poison Ivy y la villana le administró una toxina que incapacitó brevemente los sentidos del vigilante dando tiempo a la pelirroja de escapar. Exámenes posteriores de la toxina restante en la sangre del millonario no habían mostrado gran cosa, pero cuando iba a dar por cerrada esa parte de la investigación para continuar con la búsqueda de Isley, los síntomas comenzaron. Al principio se habían registrado leves mareos y algo de tos, pero era algo que podía relacionar con la estación del año y el frio que traía consigo, pero los síntomas empeoraron. Al cabo de tres días la tos empeoró, acompañada por escalofríos que recorrían todo su cuerpo, entonces llegaron la sangre y los pétalos, según el informe Bruce se encontraba en una junta de accionistas en Wayne Enterprises cuando el primer pétalo ensangrentado dejó sus labios. Tapando el hecho con una de las irresponsabilidades del niño rico que era ante la alta sociedad de Gotham, se escabulló hasta su oficina donde los pétalos no dejaron de caer.

Esa misma noche, Batman retomó la búsqueda de Ivy y, tras una ardua búsqueda, la villana fue sometida e interrogada. En uno de los videos se encontraba el encuentro grabado

_< <Batman se encontraba, impotente, parado frente a la pelirroja esposada –Dime,- de su cinturón el murciélago sacó una pequeña bolsa de evidencia que contenía unos pequeños pétalos verde claro manchado con abundante sangre semiseca- qué es esto?-_

_Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron descomunalmente –Esto es real? Sabes, no creí que funcionaria. Era solo un experimento, jamás creí que estuvieses enamorado…-_

_-A qué te refieres?- el vigilante se veía bastante más agitado, sus hombros se movían con más fuerza y velocidad de lo normal, podía sentir como el pequeño y delicado objeto se removía impidiéndole respirar normalmente_

_-Y por qué debería decirte?- una sonrisa se curvaba en los labios rojos de la fémina, pero antes que el regocijo por ver a Batman entrar en la desesperación alcanzara todas sus facciones esta recibió un fuerte golpe contra la pared en la que se encontraba arrinconada pero, pocos segundos después, vio como el hombre frente a ella alteraba su posición curvando su espalda y tapando su boca, sufriendo espasmos por la tos. Cualquier expresión de satisfacción restante abandonó el rostro de la ojiverde para pasar a uno de incredulidad absoluta –No lo has hecho, no es así?- aún con gotas de sangre corriendo por el mentón y las comisuras de los labios del héroe este fue incapaz de responder –Escucha, la cosa es así: aquella noche Harleen y yo discutimos, ok? Yo bebí demás y estaba molesta, quería que los demás se sintieran como yo en ese momento, como si no fuese capaz de respirar siquiera a causa de mis sentimientos no correspondidos, y esto solo se me ocurrió. Todos los infectados con esta toxina sufrirían los mismos síntomas y solo si sus sentimientos fuesen correspondidos con un beso, las flores dejarían de crecer en su interior, aunque debido a tu interrupción solo tú fuiste infectado. Pero tus sentimientos no son correspondidos, no es así? O, por lo menos, aún no te has besado con esa persona que amas.- >>_

Poco después el video se cortó, pero el resto de los informes corroboraban lo dicho por Pamela. Todos se quedaron sin palabras. Ninguno de los presentes había notado nada anormal en el comportamiento del Caballero Oscuro… excepto que las últimas semanas estuvo más cercano con todos ellos, desde estar con ellos en las patrullas y escuchar sobre su día, o acompañar a Alfred durante los quehaceres hasta ir a recoger algunas de las chicas al centro comercial, todos pensaron que se debía a las fechas, Bruce siempre había sido un sentimental pero lo ocultaba tras sus múltiples máscaras y todos sabían cómo las festividades afectaban su corazón.

Y ahora Bruce estaba muriendo de amor.

✽

**Watchtower**

**31 de Diciembre, 20:00 EST**

El marciano se encontraba sentado saboreando ese nuevo sabor de _Oreo’s_ mientras cumplía su turno de vigilancia acompañado de Mr. Terrific. La crema sabor fresa era lamida del interior de la galleta antes de volver a cerrar la misma y sumergirla en un vaso colmado de leche fresca mientras sostenía una conversación trivial con su compañero y ambos atendían sus deberes. El turno nocturno solía ser el más tranquilo, por eso lo sorprendió un poco la notificación de llamada entrante tintineando en la pantalla, al verificar la dirección de la cual fue emitida se apresuró a esconder sus preciadas galletas recibiendo sonrisas mal disimuladas por el hombre a su derecha.

-Sabes, aún tienes migajas…- antes de aceptar la llamada tuvo que pasar su antebrazo por su boca y luego tragar el último trozo de galleta sobre el escritorio

-Aquí Atalaya, en qué puedo ayudarte Batm…? Nightwing? Es extraño que llamaras desde el comunicador de Batman, sucede algo?- a pesar de no ser alguien demasiado expresivo el semblante en el chico lo obligó a modificar sus facciones a unas de verdadera preocupación

-J’onn… algo malo pasó. Llamaba para pedir que reunieras al resto de los fundadores para una reunión lo antes posible, creo que lo mejor será informarles a todos de lo ocurrido, además, tal vez alguno de ustedes pueda ayudarnos- el joven se veía decaído y sus palabras no tenían siquiera un asomo de su usual jovialidad

-Entendido Nightwing, pero podrías adelantarnos algo de lo que sucedió?- la incertidumbre era mucha y la preocupación latente en el ex Robin era demasiado evidente para dejarla pasar- Por ahora puedo decirte que Batman podría estar inactivo indefinidamente. Eso es todo, los detalles los trataré cuando estén todos reunidos. Nos vemos luego-

Cuando la imagen del pelinegro desapareció de la pantalla una nube negra de sentimientos, que daban vueltas alrededor del miedo y la curiosidad, se asentó en la sala de control mientras Martian Manhunter convocaba a los fundadores a la reunión.

✽

**Watchtower**

**31 de Diciembre, 20:46 EST**

Los presentes se encontraban algo extrañados por el llamado a una reunión urgente por parte de J’onn, además la mayoría se encontraban con sus familias y parejas esperando por el comienzo del nuevo año por lo que no les había agradado mucho la convocatoria. Pero todos ellos eran héroes que estaban en servicio 24/7, por lo que ninguno de ellos se quejó… bueno, casi ninguno.

-Espero que esto sea importante, Carol me está esperando!- el bocón Linterna Verde se encontraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja desde hace más de un mes, ni siquiera sus usuales disputas con el murciélago lo habían puesto de mal humor

Antes de que Hal pudiera volver a quejarse por haber tenido que separarse de su novia, y actual prometida, la puerta de acceso a la sala volvió a abrirse mostrando al primer Robin, quien ya era todo un hombre, parado frente a ellos

-Perdón a todos por haberlos separado de sus familias a estas horas, pero era necesario- la firmeza en el cuerpo de Dick era exactamente igual a la que Batman mostraba cuando terminaban una batalla contra algún villano y este se encontraba herido pero no deseaba que sus compañeros lo notaran. Un leve escalofrío recorrió a todos, pocas veces habían visto al chico usar un mascara tan similar a la de su padre. - Durante la cena de noche buena, Batman comenzó a toser y perdió la capacidad de respirar de forma normal debido a una hemorragia originada en sus pulmones. Por la información que fuimos capaces de recabar, todo esto sucedió debido a un enfrentamiento que tuvo hace unas cuantas semanas contra Poison Ivy, donde esta le administró una de sus nuevas toxinas, generando un malfuncionamiento en su cerebro y luego comenzando a crear plantas alrededor de su sistema respiratorio que crecen segundo a segundo y le evitan respirar al igual que generan la hemorragia.- todos estaban conteniendo el aliento por las palabras dichas por Richard, pero él solo prosiguió con su explicación- hace un par de días Leslie le intentó practicar una cirugía para remover los brotes pero tuvo que ser interrumpida porque, al extraer un pequeño pimpollo de flor que subía su tráquea, esta estalló esparciendo sus pétalos y generando la creación de más flores en su interior. Según palabras de Ivy, la única forma de salvar la vida de Batman es que este sea besado por la persona que ama, correspondiendo sus sentimientos-

Para este momento todos los presentes se habían quedado con la boca abierta. Ninguno de ellos había creído nunca que Bruce pudiese estar realmente enamorado de alguien y no ser correspondido a tal punto de estar sufriendo entre la vida y la muerte a causa de ello.

El primero en reaccionar fue Clark, él quería salvar a Bruce- Necesitamos saber si alguno de ustedes sabía de los sentimientos de Batman hacia alguna persona en especial- todos los presentes negaron. –entonces debo pedirte, por favor, J’onn que me acompañes. Tal vez, por medio de tu telepatía, logremos entrar a la mente de Batman y así saber quién es su amor no correspondido.- apenas terminada la oración el marciano asintió, si podía salvar al Cruzado Encapotado de su muerte lo haría sin dudar.

-Podemos ir?- la voz suave de Diana rompió el silencio que había inundado la sala. Al momento recibió una leve afirmación de Nightwing, de a poco su seriedad se iba resquebrajando dando paso a la realidad: un joven aterrado por la posibilidad de perder su padre y que ansiaba el apoyo de las personas que lo rodeaban y que consideraba parte de su familia.

✽

**Wayne Manor**

**31 de Diciembre, 21:35 EST**

Ni siquiera habiendo bajado de la jabalina y entrado en la Batcave podía hacer que su mente acabara de pensar. Hal se sentía mal, cuando Bruce se descompuso frente a toda su familia fue la misma noche que él se estaba comprometiendo con Carol. El Linterna se sentía como basura, mientras él estaba comenzando a jugar a la casita Bruce se estaba ahogando en su propia sangre.

Jordan no fue consciente de que sus pies estaban en movimiento hasta que todos se detuvieron en un amplio pasillo de la Mansión justo frente a una puerta que se encontraba rodeada por toda la familia Wayne. Varios de ellos estaban conteniendo las lágrimas o retorciendo y estrujando pañuelos con sus manos.

Los recién llegados recibieron una cálida bienvenida por parte de la mayoría (los que no estaban demasiado ocupados en tallar sus ojos para ocultar las lágrimas), y les fue ofrecida una taza de café por parte de Alfred pero ninguno la aceptó, estaban seguros que nada podría atravesar el nudo que cerraba sus gargantas. Luego de eso, los siete miembros de la liga presentes ingresaron a la habitación principal.

La imagen que encontraron les estrujó el corazón, la Dra. Thompkins se encontraba reclinada acariciando los cabellos negros de Bruce, cuyo cuerpo se encontraba conectado a distintas maquinas a través de tubos y vías intravenosas. Dos cosas que salían de su cuerpo llamaban más la atención: el respirador artificial, que era lo único que permitía que el pecho del millonario subiera y bajara, y un ancho tubo que sobresalía de su torso por el cual bajaba un líquido color rubí acompañado de pequeños pétalos color verde claro.

Todos estaban congelados en su lugar, pero el marciano tomó la decisión de avanzar y ponerse manos a la obra. Por los pensamientos que había logrado interceptar, el tiempo del murciélago se estaba acabando y no había un segundo que perder. Posicionándose junto al cuerpo en reposo del otro detective, Martian Manhunter comenzó a leer la mente de Bruce Wayne.

J’onn tuvo que hacerse paso entre la oscura y confundida mente y lo más rápido posible comenzó a localizar los rincones más brillantes en ese cerebro. J’onzz no podía asegurar cuanto tiempo había transcurrido ya, pero si debía admitir que esa mente era todo un laberinto y las pocas memorias con luz que había hallado no le servían de mucho ya que la mayoría eran de su infancia y de su tiempo con su familia. Estaba por volver al principio para volver a comenzar cuando unas voces provenientes de un recuerdo y, Dios!, ese recuerdo era muy luminoso. Prestando atención a la escena pudo reconocer a dos de los fundadores de la Liga, entre ellos a Batman; a pesar de que la escena en sí era una discusión, los pensamientos y sentimientos que brotaban de la figura encapuchada eran de alguien completamente enamorado.

Feliz de haber encontrado la solución para detener la muerte de su compañero estaba dispuesto a irse, pero algo lo detuvo. Velozmente las paredes que conformaban la mente de Batman se cerraron a su alrededor y cuando estas lo habían aprisionado por completo, el marciano se encontró con una representación de Bruce en perfecto estado- No lo hagas J’onn. Él es feliz, está enamorado, no hace falta complicar más las cosas…- el tono en la voz del humano era resignado, como si solo quisiera hacer las cosas más fáciles para todos sin importar cuán difícil era para él

_-Pero… no deseas volver con tu familia, tus amigos? Volver a verlo?-el rostro del millonario demostró todos los sentimientos que confundían su mente – No es tan fácil…- el millonario pasó una mano por sus oscuros cabellos- escucha, si vas allí y se lo dices a todos él se sentirá responsable y solo lo hará por esa razón. Él va a casarse! Será feliz con la mujer que ama y si se lo dices el muy imbécil tirará su vida por la ventana. Por favor J’onn, te lo pido como amigo- cuando el Wayne levantó la vista el marciano pudo ver las lágrimas que colmaban la vista de esos ojos azules.- Cómo lo supiste? Que se casará.- una breve sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro del playboy –Soy detective, además nunca fue bueno guardando secretos…-_

Con un profundo dolor en su corazón accedió.

✽

**Wayne Manor**

**31 de Diciembre, 23:42 EST**

Ya habían pasado horas y no habían señales de que J’onn hubiese encontrado algo. Barry estaba a punto de quedarse sin uñas, Clark iba a hacer un surco en el suelo, Diana haría sangrar sus labios de tanto morderlos, Arthur tenia los nudillos blancos de apretar los puños y Hal… Hal solo podía maldecirse por ser tan idiota. Uno de sus amigos se estaba muriendo y la mayoría de los recuerdos que tenía con él eran sobre discusiones!

Antes de poder seguir maldiciéndose a sí mismo J’onn se levantó de su posición junto a Wayne.

-Perdón pero… no he encontrado nada. La mente de Batman es demasiado fuerte, no he sido capaz de llegar hasta la información que necesitamos sin que él me repela.- J’onn nunca fue bueno para mentir realmente, por eso no le sorprendió cundo unas pequeñas manos lo golpearon. Damian Wayne lo estaba golpeando e insultando furiosamente mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro aún aniñado- Se va a morir! Por tu culpa mi papá se va a morir, estúpido alien!- unos segundos después un par de chicas, que reconoció como Orphan y Spoiler, lo tenían rodeado entre sus brazos mientras trataban de calmar a su hermanito. Todos los integrantes de la familia se acercaron debido a la escena, entre ellos intentaban darse apoyo para sobrellevar lo que sabían que vendría.

Poco a poco todos fueron desalojando la habitación hasta que no quedó nadie, el sentimiento de derrota era tan grande que Hal terminó por olvidar su chaqueta de aviador. Excusándose del resto, el piloto volvió sobre sus pasos y, tras un largo suspiro, entró nuevamente al cuarto. Jordan se encaminó hasta el sofá de un cuerpo donde había estado sentado para tomar su chaqueta del respaldar, pero no fue capaz de irse. No pudo dar siquiera dos pasos hacia la puerta antes de voltear a verlo, Bruce se veía tan frágil… era casi imposible creer que el hombre tirado en esa cama era el mismo humano sin poderes que había peleado junto a todos ellos para salvar a la humanidad en cientos de ocasiones. Era casi imposible creer que Batman iba a morir de amor… y no había nada que ellos pudiesen hacer, Demonios! Habían luchado contra Dioses y salido victoriosos más veces de las que podía contar, pero ahora ninguno de ellos era capaz de salvar a uno de sus amigos. 

Mientras el hilo de sus pensamientos seguía avanzando, el Linterna se posicionó junto al pelinegro y tomó su mano con suavidad… se sentía tan frío. Guiado por el simple dolor de ver a su amigo en tal estado comenzó a hablar al tiempo que sus manos trataban de calentar las del otro hombre y acariciaba lentamente el dorso con su pulgar- Perdóname Bruce… perdón por ser tan imbécil, perdón por no apreciarte como amigo y como persona, perdón por no seguir tus ordenes cuando intentabas evitar que me matara en alguna misión, perdóname Bruce- para cuando acabó Hal tenía el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, pero sabía que ya de nada servía llorar. Era tiempo de que él cambiara como persona, amigo, compañero y héroe… tal vez así jamás tendría que sentirse tan culpable cuando perdiese a alguien más.

Secándose el rostro con su antebrazo, el Caballero Esmeralda se colocó su chaqueta y presionó un beso a modo de despedida sobre la frente del Príncipe de Gotham para, segundos después, salir de la habitación.

✽

A las 00hs del Día 1 de Enero las maquinas conectadas al cuerpo de Bruce Wayne dieron un cambio en sus signos vitales, al tiempo que J’onn J’onzz veía a Hal Jordan bajar las escaleras con los ojos irritados para unirse al resto y en ese momento Superman vio, con su visión de rayos X, a Batman abriendo los ojos.

**Author's Note:**

> aparentemente escribí esto durante 2018 e hice un retoque durante octubre del 2019 así que este no es tan desastroso como mi trabajo anteriormente publicado y debo admitir que aún me hice llorar un poco durante la revisión ortográfica que hice así que supongo que eso es una buena señal c:  
> .  
> puede que algún día este fic tenga una continuación debido a que ahora tanto Clark como J'onn saben de los sentimientos de Bruce y ambos podrían proporcionar el empujón necesario para que Hal y Bruce se junten... o no. Diganme en los comentarios que piensan


End file.
